Love Hina: Two parts Twlight Zone
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: There is something Wrong In Hinata Sou. Keitaro and Daimyo Shi wake up in a Hinata Sou where the Girls are well Different. Some times Wild dreams should stay just dreams. [Warning Selfinsert]


Love Hina: Two Parts Twilight Zone

By: Daimyo Shi

This story Developed out of my Random Love Hina Bites. As it grew into it own story I decided that it should be story on it own.

I don't own Love Hina. If I did I speak fluent Japanese, be a famous Manga-ka, Live in Japan and be married to a fan at least eight years junior to me. Not that Ken-Sama is married to a fan, it just something I would do if a was a famous manga-ka

(thoughts)

----------------- Change of Place

It Is 7:00 am on a fine fall Saturday morning Keitaro, fairly sure that no one should be using the hot spring at this time of day so he gathered the cleaning supplies and when out to clean.

(Well, it is such a fine day.)

Keitaro some what lost in though enters the Hot Spring only to catch the last to few words of Naru talking to Kitsune.

". . . So anyway, Hitaro was sitting there with a dumb look on his face. He couldn't believe that Fujiko was leaving him for Taro. . . Oh Hi, Keitaro, how are you this morning?"

"I am very sorry Narusegawa. I didn't mean to. I didn't know you where here. I wouldn't have come in here If I had know." says Keitaro as he braces for the big punch as he bows.

"It is alright Keitaro, we are wearing towels." says Naru sweetly.

"Huh? . . .Ok I come back later." Keitaro leaves for the Hallway and bumps into Daimyo Shi.

"Morning Keitaro, how are you?" says Daimyo Shi.

"Confused, I just walked in on Narusegawa and Kitsune and I didn't get hit. Narusegawa was very nice to me and forgave me."

"Maybe, She been taken over by one of the Pod People."

"Oh by the Kami my poor Narusegawa."

"Hey Keitaro I was kidding. Gee, when people look up gullible in the dictionary they must see a picture of you."

"Well what you think happened then Daimyo Shi." asks Keitaro.

"Well I don't know maybe she realized that she can't just beat you up. I mean she must be able to mature over time." says Daimyo Shi.

The two of them walk towards the kitchen.

"Really I think it weird, maybe there is something going on here." says Keitaro.

"Keitaro, you are developing paranoia. There is nothing wrong, one little out of place thing is not reason to think some thing weird is going on." says Daimyo Shi.

As the two of them pass the stairs, Motoko comes bounding down the stairs.

"Hello Shi-kun" she says Embracing him.

"Hello Motoko-chan, you are energetic today." says Daimyo Shi with a slight blush.

"Yes." says Motoko before kissing Daimyo Shi full on the mouth.

Daimyo Shi lacking any solution to his current problem simply lets Motoko finish kissing him.

Motoko finishes kissing Daimyo Shi leaving him breathless. "I have to go help my kendo sensei with his Saturday class, However I shall be back my love." says Motoko as the grabs her Kendo stuff and skips out the front door.

"So does that count as weird?" asks Keitaro "And didn't you break a bunch of Author rules there?"

"Well it is getting weirder . . . given that I haven't been hit with a lightning bolt from Author space (yet.) I sure I am fine but the day is getting weirder by the minute. Ok, something is weird!" says Daimyo Shi. (Please don't let some little six inch midget named Mister W. Weird show up!)(1)

"So what should we do about it?" asks Keitaro.

"Well I think we need more to go on, after all we don't really have much to go on here." says Daimyo Shi

"True, I wonder if Shinobu has started breakfast yet?" asks Keitaro.

both Keitaro and Daimyo Shi walk to the dinning room to see Shinobu dressed in a midriff top and a miniskirt as she lays out breakfast. Upon seeing Keitaro she nearly tackles him in an embrace. "Kei-chan, how are you this morning." says Shinobu just before kissing Keitaro full on the lips.

"Hope you are hungry. I have made a nice big breakfast." says Shinobu as she turns to face Daimyo Shi who has a shocked look on his face. "Oh Daimyo Shi, are you jealous of Keitaro?" says Shinobu as she strokes Daimyo Shi's cheek.

"Uh, no it alright, Shinobu-chan." says Daimyo Shi with a slight look of uncomfortableness.

Ok, If you are sure." says Shinobu with a seductive smile as she turns back to the kitchen.

Both Keitaro and Daimyo Shi shiver. "OK tell me that was not weird." says Keitaro.

"That wasn't just weird it was disturbing." says Daimyo Shi. Daimyo Shi pulls out a Tanto from his Obi and cuts himself along his left palm. "Shit, it isn't a dream or nightmare."

"You could have just pinched yourself." says Keitaro.

"No that would not wake me up. I must experience real pain to wake me up. Like a cut. Anyway you stay here, while I go fix this." says Daimyo Shi as he leaves for his room.

Keitaro is very nervous (I wonder what going to be wrong with Kitsune and Su.) thinks Keitaro.

as if to answer Keitaro's question Su walks into the dinning room. Su "Hello Keitaro, how are you?" asks Su.

"Huh? Oh I am fine." replies Keitaro (When did her Japanese get so good? Speaking of which where is her normal energy?) thinks Keitaro.

Daimyo Shi walks in with his hand bandaged up and sees Su sitting in her chair waiting for breakfast. "Good morning Su." says Daimyo Shi

"Good morning Daimyo Shi-sensei." says Su in perfect Japanese.

Daimyo Shi stand stunned for a moment and then sits down next to Keitaro. "I keep think we are in the Twilight Zone, Keitaro."

"Yeah, I keep expecting Rod Sterling to come and do the intro for the Twilight Zone any second." says Keitaro.

Keitaro and Daimyo Shi sit at the table waiting for breakfast. Su looks like she sort of mediating at the table. Keitaro and Daimyo Shi exchange worrisome looks. Naru and Kitsune walk in "Good morning Daimyo Shi." says Naru before wrapping her arms around Keitaro "Good morning, sweetness."

Keitaro gets a nose bleed. Keitaro grabs his nose and holds it while Naru continues "I guess I will have to cure that tonight."

"Hey! I was going to do that tonight!" says Shinobu walking into the room carrying a large tray which had breakfast on it.

"Well we could share him." says Naru. At this point Keitaro brain goes beyond comprehension and orders a full shut down. Keitaro Slumps in Naru's arms.

"Oh, It seams that was too much for him. I guess I will have to break him in more gently." says Naru.

"I am not Sharing Senpai!" says Shinobu sternly.

Daimyo Shi is shaking.

"What is wrong, Daimyo Shi." says Kitsune as she starts to massage Daimyo Shi's shoulder.

"Oh, that feels good." says Daimyo Shi as he relaxes and stops shaking.

"That is good, It is nice to know that someone likes my attention." says Kitsune seductively.

"Nani?" says Daimyo Shi. (I am in more trouble than I thought. What the hell is going on here? Motoko is bold as brass with me and Kitsune is flirting with me. Naru is talking of taking Keitaro as is Shinobu. This day just shifted from weird through disturbing right two six steps beyond the Twilight zone crossed with a beginnings of porn movie.)

"Come on, everyone know you are the most handsome man in Hinata Sou." whispers Kitsune.

"Uh, What about Seta?" says Daimyo Shi

"Seta? That nerd is barely worth my time, you however are worth every moment of the day." says Kitsune.

"I see . . . well look at the time! I have a Special English Class to teach in a Half hour. I have to leave now." says Daimyo Shi. "Come on Keitaro! You can't pretend to sleep! You said you help me!" Daimyo Shi grabs Keitaro and drags him out of Hinata Sou.

Keitaro helps Daimyo Shi with his class and promptly gets shown up by half the students as having rather poor English.

Daimyo Shi and Keitaro are walking back from his English class.

"I can't believe that everyone in you class speaks better English than I do!" says Keitaro.

"Keitaro, don't get your nose all out of join. It is my advanced class after all, I mean most of them have been taking classes for years and several have studied abroad in New Zealand, Canada, Great Britain and the USA. You are being to hard on yourself beside we have worse problems than your English skills." says Daimyo Shi.

As the two approach the way to Hinata Sou then here a hoarse whisper in their direction. Looking to their left they see Seta hiding in the shadows. Moving close they can see that Seta normal Clothes including his trade mark lab coat are in taters.

"Seta, what happened to you?" asks Keitaro.

"It was Haruka I came by here tea house today and she attacked me, ripping at my clothes. Telling me how much she wanted to rape me." says Seta in a horror whisper.

"I never though about Haruka." says Daimyo Shi "Still better you than us. We already have out hands full."

"Really?" whispers Seta.

"Yeah, the girls have divided us up it seems between themselves. Motoko and Kitsune are after Daimyo Shi, While Shinobu, and Naru are after Keitaro. hey I wonder what Mutsumi is like today. Maybe she not effected." says Keitaro.

"Well either that or she crazy about both of us and can't decide." chuckles Daimyo Shi.

"This is no laughing matter after all that could be true!" snaps Keitaro.

"True." says Daimyo Shi losing his mirth and replacing it with a worried look on his face.

"What are we going to do?" says Seta.

"I don't know. Hey anyone else find it weird that we are sitting her while around us some our wildest male fantasies and dreams are happening around us and we are running away in terror." says Daimyo Shi.

"You dream of having women rape you? You are strange!" says Seta.

"Well that not exactly what I meant, but I sure we all dreamed of more than one woman at one time correct?" says Daimyo Shi.

Both Seta and Keitaro nod. "I suppose in that sense it is odd, but then again it not like we expect such fantasies to come true is it. Not to mention that the current situation is entirely out of our control." says Keitaro.

"We could just enjoy the ride." says Daimyo Shi.

"True but what will happen when the ride ends I mean something has made them act this way. If that something stop they will simply kill us!" says Keitaro.

"You have a point there Keitaro-kun." says Seta.

"Well they might kills us the other way too." says Daimyo Shi flatly. "I mean we can only dodge it so long, especially since we live under the same room, well Keitaro and I at least."

"I think I going on a dig! I be seeing you." says Seta as he sneaks away.

"Do you think he going to get away?" says Keitaro as the continue there walk towards Hinata Sou.

"Nah, I saw Haruka spot us while we were talking I sure that she get him before he manages to leave." As if to answer the next question Seta scream pierces the air.

"Should we help him?" asks Keitaro.

"Do you really want to face your aunt in that state of mind?" Asks Daimyo Shi.

"Uh no." replies Keitaro.

"So what are we going to do?" says Keitaro.

"Honestly it has become such a catch 22. I not sure what to do. We can't keep rejecting it nor can we seem to take the girls up on their offers without worrying about what might happen if they change their minds or go back to 'normal'. It is very frustrating." remarks Daimyo Shi.

Just then Otohime Mutsumi walked toward the two gentlemen. She was dressed in a black silk dress. That was slit to the hip on both sides, it also had a plunging neck line that made sure to show off Mutsumi's ample cleavage to best affect. She also was wearing black high heels that did there best to make her legs look extra lovely.

"Konichiwa, Kei-kun, Shi-kun. How are you today." says Mutsumi in a cheery tone.

Inside Daimyo Shi's head was a computer screen flashing (RED ALERT, we are in deep trouble)

"Hello Mutsumi, you look lovely today." responds Daimyo Shi. Keitaro is in some kind of stunned state.

"I am fine Shi-kun, you are looking especially delicious today." replies Mutsumi licking her lips.

(THIS. IS. BAD!) thinks Daimyo Shi

"And of course, Kei-kun always looks so yummy." says Mutsumi with a slightly scary smile.

(Oh, Kuso!) thinks Keitaro.

"Uh . . . what can we do for you?" asks Daimyo Shi reluctantly.

"Well." says Mutsumi as she get right up close to Keitaro. "I really could use the company of two handsome men to take me over there."

Both Keitaro and Daimyo Shi look to where Mutsumi is pointing only to see that she pointing towards a Love Motel.

"What could you want us over there for?" stammers Keitaro.

Mutsumi give him a predatory smile that he much more use to seeing on his sister as she rubs her hand over his crotch. "Would you like to guess?" says Mutsumi in a sexy voice.

Mutsumi grabs Daimyo Shi's hand and pulls him and Keitaro over to the hotel. Unable to pull themselves free without hurting the young woman, both Daimyo Shi and Keitaro get pulled towards the Love Motel with Mutsumi.

"You just had to say something about Mutsumi didn't you." remarks Keitaro.

"Hey, I am sorry." says Daimyo Shi.

As Mutsumi pulls along Keitaro and Daimyo Shi along, Talon walks by.

"Hey Keitaro, I am glad to see you finally have some taste in women, but is that a little kinky for a first date?" calls Talon.

"Talon-kun!" shouts Mutsumi as she lets go of both Keitaro and Daimyo Shi. Mutsumi runs towards Talon.

"Huh?" says Talon before he begins to run way in terror.

"Well that was a lucky break." says Keitaro. Keitaro sees Daimyo Shi sulking. "Hey, what wrong?"

"Nothing." says Daimyo Shi getting up from the ground.

"Nothing, ne? You look unhappy, don't tell me you were looking forward to Mutsumi taking you? Was she your second choice after Motoko?"

"Hai, and if you tell a soul, I WILL KILL YOU! Should I live long enough that is." says Daimyo Shi.

"Hai, don't worry I have no intention of telling anyone. Should we make some effort to save Talon?" asks Keitaro.

"Eii, why bother, one of them will faint before anything serous happens." says Daimyo Shi.

"I bet 50000 Yen that Talon goes first." says Keitaro with a smirk.

"Do I Look like a sucker Keitaro, you have to give me such good odds on Mutsumi for me to take such a foolish bet." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Hahahahaha, anyway we still have our own problems. What shall we do?"

"I am not sure." Says Daimyo Shi.

Both Daimyo Shi and Keitaro walk towards Hinata Sou not know what to expect when they get there.

Japanese Terms

managa-ka: Creator of a Manga

nani: What

Kuso: somthing alongs the lines of Shit in English is useage

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin it was the Shinsengumi's motto it means Evil Slay swiftly

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior student

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.


End file.
